Battery
by Simply Kim
Summary: The implication of Muraki's words caught Tatsumi offguard, and the corners of his mouth twitched in semiamusement. 'Let me guess, the vacuum cleaner again.'


TITLE: Battery

AUTHOR: Simply Kim

PAIRING: Muraki Kazutaka x Tatsumi Seiichirou

TYPE: One-shot

WORD COUNT: 1,282

DISCLAIMER: Matsushita Yoko-san is the one who owns this series – I am but a mere fan.

NOTE: This is a companion story to "**The Netherworld of Cherry Blossoms**"

* * *

**BATTERY**

* * *

_**/"You and I are a lot alike, Tatsumi-san."/**_

Tatsumi Seiichirou stared at the far end of his office. He just couldn't quite grasp the meaning behind his adversary's words. It was imperative that he ponders over such complexity, but this was getting ridiculous. He shook his head and turned his attention to his paperwork. However, even before he put the tip of his pen down onto the paper, Muraki's words permeated once again.

_**/"Tsuzuki-san, we want him the same way."/**_

_We do not_. He thought firmly, turning the words over in his head, analysing... scrutinising. Still, it didn't make sense. How were they supposed to be alike when all he ever wanted was to help the other Shinigami?

**_/"We want to own him, body and soul... we both want to make him solely dependent on us... we both want his life to revolve around us and no one else."/_**

Did he unconsciously want that? Did he really want to manipulate him such that he depended on him for everything? As far as he knew, it was not the case – after all, Tsuzuki was managing nicely on his own... though Tatsumi was pretty protective, it was solely because he wanted no harm to come to the partner that reminded him of things greater than his own life. It was just the memory that he was protecting, and the sole embodiment of that memory... to atone for things done in the past.

That was it, was it not?

He closed his eyes and sighed tiredly, squeezing the bridge of his nose gently. A slight migraine was letting on and it seemed like it didn't want to go away. If only the doctor didn't disturb his peace, he wouldn't be tortured like this.

He wouldn't even be second-guessing himself like this.

It had already been a week, and he had been so distracted that almost everyone seemed to be questioning his efficiency. If Enma-daiou knew, there was a good chance he would get fired, and he didn't want that. He didn't want to be a normal Shinigami anymore. He didn't want to see people's souls being taken away. He didn't want to see anymore suffering. He knew he just couldn't take it.

**_/"That's just part of it. All Shinigami like to watch people die, so they could be commended for a job well done..."/_**

It wasn't because of that reason why there were Shinigami.

It was because of atonement, of wanting to do something to counter whatever burden or grudge they had when they were still alive –

_But that is selfish too, isn't it? _

_**/"... We are nothing but lonely, needy men..."/**_

He opened his eyes and stared contemplatively out at the forest of sakura beyond his window and touched his lips.

_Maybe Muraki-san... just maybe..._

**OxxxOxxxO**

Somehow, his feet found the same area he was in when everything began.

Now, he was free from his burden of paperwork and was spending time milling almost lifelessly about, trying to make sense of the jumble that was his thoughts. He felt frustrated, since whenever he thought he was making progress, another random thought would break the chain and he had to start configuring things again.

He sat down his usual tree root and stared up at the canopy of trees. How lovely it would be to achieve the same peace the sakura had – at least until Tsuzuki decided to wreck things again. But then everything seemed calmer now that the boy Hisoka became his partner. He was the best one, and the longest too, if he may add, to be partnered with him.

There was a small degree of envy that was clawing it's way inside him, that was for sure, whenever he saw them get along together. After all, the boy achieved what many of them hadn't – become closer to Tsuzuki.

Until now, even after his rejection, he was atoning for the heartbreak he had caused, and had forever been trying to appease the other and be closer to him. But it was all to no avail. It pained him to know that even without much effort, not even a fraction of what he gave, Hisoka had been able to break Tsuzuki's barriers.

Their distance, his and Tsuzuki's, were becoming miles apart.

_What do I have to do to –_

"You're not very careful, are you, Mr. Secretary?"

The breathy voice was there again, and for a single moment, he thought he was hearing that same voice in his mind. However, when he actually felt the sudden displacement of air right behind him, he stood up in shock and stared, dumbfounded, at the one who permeated through the community defences for the second time.

"Muraki-san." He said slowly, eyes narrowing at the same pace. "What are you doing here?"

Muraki jumped away instinctively and moved to where he sat before and did the same thing. He plopped unceremoniously on the opposite tree root, visibly aware of the secretary's eyes on him as he did. "Oh, I'm just visiting. There is nothing wrong with that, is there?"

"There is because it's you who's visiting." He countered, growling a bit.

"Ouch. That was uncalled for."

"Was it?"

The doctor gave him a mysterious feline grin. "I didn't kill anyone to get here."

The implication of his words caught Tatsumi off-guard, and the corners of his mouth twitched in semi-amusement. "Let me guess, the vacuum cleaner again."

"Ah, you're good, Tatsumi-san." Came the compliment. "I can never get past you, can I?"

"I suppose not." He allowed, sitting back down, his guard returning to its usual state. He scrutinised him, wondering inwardly as to what he was here for. If he was going to hurt Tsuzuki, he was not going to let him. His brows furrowed.

Muraki seemed to understand his aggravation completely. "No, I'm not here for Tsuzuki-san." He revealed in amusement.

"No?"

"No."

All the more suspicious he should become. Tatsumi considered the revelation and glared some more. "What are you here for then, to wreck Ju-Oh-Cho?"

"Never dreamed of it."

"Right."

"Yes. I have a more pressing issue at hand, and that's why I sought you out first."

The tone was alien to Tatsumi, and his heart suddenly jumped. "Why, what do you want from me, doctor?"

"We were in the middle of something when we were rudely interrupted by the portal." Muraki began, standing up and walking confidently towards him. For some strange reason, his body didn't obey his command to stand up as well and fend him off. His gaze moved with the other's progress, and all he could do was sit, immobile, and stare until they were face-to-face, breaths intermingling. "Would you care to continue?"

A short moment of silence as Tatsumi's foggy brain processed the bit of information. He felt lightheaded. What was wrong with him, wasn't it Tsuzuki whom he cared for more than anyone? Was the doctor casting a spell upon him that he couldn't do anything but give his silent assent? The second theory was out of the question, he knew. There were no tendrils of magic anywhere. Nothing but the chemistry that seemed to erupt between them.

A slight tingling on his lips, and Muraki leant further.

"It was new." The doctor admitted, giving a small mirthless chuckle. "But it was something unexpected."

"Indeed." He responded quietly.

"Definitely in need of further investigation, don't you think, Tatsumi-san?"

"Muraki-san, I –"

"Forget everything else for now... or at least until this madness passes."

"This will never prove anything."

"Yes, it won't... but it would be an effective way to take our minds off our own pains, don't you think?"

As their lips met, Tatsumi had to agree.

* * *

**ENDE**

* * *

**A/N:** _A companion fic this time. "The Covenant" is reinventing itself and I can't seem to keep up without making it look so... impossible. Anyway, feedbacks are greatly appreciated! _


End file.
